Contemporary network-based social networks can include streaming updates of actions and interactions of the various users of the social network. The actions or status of or relating to one user can be posted automatically as an update to another user. For instance, the update stream can show updates reflecting a change of career of a user or an interaction of the user with another user. As these updates can be posted automatically, other users can be kept appraised of the activities of the user without a need for active involvement in the posting of the updates on the update stream.